


The Consequences of The Adult Life

by CynicalShimmer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Detective/Doctor Au, I love Semi so I couldn't leave him out, I wouldn't be myself without including crude past experiences, Kuroo breaking into Tsukishima's house several times, Lucky coincidences, M/M, Rape, Sexual Harrassment, They are all adults now, Tsukishima is more mature here, Tsukki is still the God tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalShimmer/pseuds/CynicalShimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting on a volleyball court several times, Kuroo and Tsukishima walk separate paths in life but then life unexpectedly brings them together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

Tsukishima entered his apartment, frown on his face, and rubbed the bridge of his nose for the umpteenth time. His eyes had been getting worse and worse lately. It was nearly impossible to work. He's gone to an ophtalmologist already, only to be told that there was nothing wrong with him. Well surely you wouldn't find anything abnormal unless you actually try to! 

Tsukishima sighed in irritation and took his glasses off. How many years has it been since he had been wearing these? He looked at thick black frames obscuring the 3 mm glass and put them on the table next to his bed. It was 8 in the morning and he had just come from work. 

After finishing high school, Tsukishima had a whole cake of life choices he could make ahead of him, so he chose medical faculty in Tokyo university since he figured it would be at least a little more challenging and perspective compared to the others. His father was a dentist and his grandmother used to own his father's clinic, working only to appease her own boredom and Tsukishima didn't want to do this sort of a laid-back job for his lifetime. Unlike many would think, he hated boredom and too much free time on his hands. So he chose the ever famous career of a surgeon in his spurt of teen maximalism and walked his path to reach professionalism, rationally estimating it to take around 8 years in whole. He wasn't exactly wrong because studying medicine indeed took almost as much (including his first years in the hospital) but soon Tsukishima realised that a surgeon was bound to be studying his entire life and this thought didn't exactly displease him. 

The blond fell on his bed, fully clothed and dead tired, checked his phone for notifications he wouldn't care to reply to until he felt like his brain could function again, took off (or rather, threw off) his shoes and fell asleep insantly, his last thought being about buying new glasses.

\- --

Kuroo leaned on his armchair with a sigh. He did understand everything, he could relate to this mother who had lost contact with her daughter a week ago, but her presence was growing stronger each day she came over. His colleagues started teasing him about having an affair with her, and he grew tired of having to laugh it off. The police had been searching for Mitsuko Kawashima since the second day she was gone, as the law suggested, but no traces of her had been found anywhere. They've tried everything. Kuroo assumed it was about time for the girl's mother to realise her daughter was dead, but she just couldn't accept it and kept on persistently invasing his office over and over.

Finally, he's sent her off for today and rubbed his eyelids. Maybe he needs glasses? Kuroo's eyes had been giving out lately and he couldn't focus on reading his stuff calmly. Speaking of reading, he's almost out of books to read, the brunet thought with a smirk. The day is still young (since it was his night shift today) and Kuroo could just as well use the time to visit his favourite bookshop. But first, glasses. Maybe he doesn't even need them in the first place, but these kinds of shops have ophtalmologists to consult, so why waste time in a clinic if he could have a nice piece of advice for free? The shops selling optics hardly ever had a flood of clients anyway. With this in mind, Kuroo stood up, grabbed his jacket and went out, closing his cabinet's door.

\- --

Tsukishima scrutinised the glass shelf and looked up at the cashier. He was actually taller than Tsukishima, a lot taller, and the sight of that intrigued Tsukishima much more than the long queues of glasses presented on the shelf. 

"So, can I please inspect your eyes?", the cashier, who was simultaneously an ophtalmologist, leaned closer to Tsukishima and took his glasses off.

'What a bold way of treating a customer', Tsukishima thought to himself, taking his glasses and putting them into his jacket's chest pocket. The doctor inspected his eyes visually, then made him do a short session of vision tests and concluded his eyesight to be on the same level as Tsukishima recalled was last year. The cashier was conventionally writing on paper, which both moved and annoyed Tsukishima, since he was wasting his time. The blond nearly failed to notice another customer entering the shiny shop and when he did, he spent at least five minutes trying to understand whether the mess on the man's head was an overly fluffy hat or actual hair.

The cashier distracted Tsukishima from his thoughts, forcefully turning his head around and putting something on him. The earpieces painfully hit his ears and he winced, promising himself never to set foot into this shop ever again.

"I think something like this would fit you. Please take a look", the tall cashier said monotonously, handing Tsukishima a mirror while writing something down. Tsukishima looked at himself in the mirror only to find neon green frames screaming into his face. He hurriedly took the ugliness off and awkwardly asked the cashier for a different frame. The man with an awful hairstyle (it was hair after all) was audibly giggling and Tsukishima couldn't help smirking as his laugh was contagious. The cashier went off and Kuroo took the vacant seat across Tsukishima.

"This guy is just too stupid. I am surprised he could finish the university", the bedhair man snorted, looking curiously at Tsukishima.

"Are you acquaintances?", Tsukishima inclined, doing his best to avoid looking at the ridiculousy on the man's head. Unlike his child self, he wasn't as objecting to chatter that held no obligations for further acquaintanceship, especially since he had nothing else to do at the moment.

"Yeah, I've known him for a long time. We're not the bestest friends but I know nearly everyone from this area, so, you know, basically everyone is my acquiantance", the tone the bedhead man was talking with was soft and playful, and Tsukishima immediately determined an easy-going extrovert in him. The type he both liked and disliked the most, since such people were the easiest to work with as they were always the ones breaking the silence and yet they always made Tsukishima feel inferior to their overwhelming presence and charming smiles. Tsukishima was glad they were never to meet again. 

After choosing the expensive pair of glasses with elegant thin metallic frames of a dim violet colour, Tsukishima left the store and headed for the bus stop. The bedhead man waved to him but Tsukishima pretended not to notice as he threw the backpack over his shoulders and put the new glasses on. They felt much lighter and his eyes didn't hurt anymore. That brightened his mood as he walked with a high pace past all those shorter people hurrying somewhere Tsukishima didn't care enough to wonder about.

\---


	2. Fateful Coincidences

Kuroo was strolling through the corridor at the police station he was affiliated with when his junior colleague and friend - Taketora, also known as Mr.Mohawk, - called out for him.

"Kuroo-san", he began, avoiding eye contact, "Is it okay to ask you to do a favour for me?"

"Well, sure...", Taketora's shoulders slumped in relief, "...as long as I benefit from it", junior tensed up again.

" Er...well, is it okay to repay you with beer?", Taketora's eyes were full of childish hope.

"Sure. Snacks included", Kuroo added mischievously, enjoying Taketora's variety of reactions.

"Very well. You see, a girl I know works in Semi hospital... Do you know that place?"

"Sure", Kuroo replied impatiently, pile of unfinished work still waiting for him in his cabinet.

"And as you must know, I will be transferred into another department for the next month. Since this department is a class higher, I must have my hands full, of work, so I am really short on free time..."

"Yeah, so?", irritation started to build up in brunet.

"So could you please pass her this note? I want to meet her today, but she doesn't know the address of this station..."

"Why not call her?"

"She doesn't have a cellphone...", Taketora was an embodiment of an embarrassed highschool girl that forgot to do her homework.

"I see. Well, since Kuroo Tetsurou here has Plenty of free time, I suppose I won't refuse your request. Is it a must to do today, though?"

"No, no, of course not, Kuroo-san. Tomorrow is fine too, she has a morning shift tomorrow too", Taketora was literally shining with joy.

"That so. Well, tomorrow it is, then", Kuroo concluded, turning his back and walking away from Taketora. Suddenly, he turned around and uttered: "Beer and snacks should be waiting for me in my cabinet as soon as I call and tell you that mission is fulfilled. Ah, right. What's this girl's name?"

"Shimizu Kiyoko", Taketora looked blessed just having called her name.

Kuroo smirked sceptically. He knew Shimizu. She was a cardic surgeon, an excellent one and aside from that she was the embodiment of an Ice Queen herself. If, presumably, Taketora was trying to make a move on her, he was going to get harshly rejected, since Shimizu had a girlfriend younger than her, whom she's been dating since high school. An adorable one, Kuroo noted to himself, remembering how scaredscared the little blond girl was of him the first time they met, and fastening his pace.

\- --

The next day wasn't as busy for Kuroo, so he faithfully arranged some time for himself to fulfil Taketora's request. He woke up not too late, but not too early either (Kuroo was the mornings-are-hell type of a person) and headed straight for the bus stop. He was glad that there was a bus heading straight for the Semi hospital (Kuroo liked the pun on the surname and the word in English) and that it wasn't going in intervals too vast in time. 

Semi Hospital was a neat white building with three floors. Apparently it had only just withstood renovation because it looked almost too shiny for a white building in Tokyo. Having observed and receiving a positive impression, Kuroo marched inside, keeping the paper in his jacket's pocket. Judging by several ambulance vans and the plead not to park cars next to the building, Semi was an emergency hospital. 

As if to prove Kuroo's deduction right, several men ran past Kuroo, pushing a stretcher on wheels ahead of them. 

"Inami, hi", said one of them, a man of big build, long hair and stubble on his chin. He asked the nurse to call available surgeons and when she came back, continued: "We received a call saying there was an injured person next to the school nearby and it was a male speaking, but when we got there, she was lying there alone and no one could tell us anything about her", he sounded apologetic, worried and sad simultaneuously.

Kuroo walked towards the stretcher and felt something throwing him off balance. It was her.

"I think...", he began silently, "No, that Is her. I know her", the brunet said determined, looking into the bearded man's eyes.

"Are you a relative?", the man said, hope seeping into his tone.

"No, but I am from police and we have been searching for this girl", he demonstrated the man his police ID and continued: "Her name is Kawashima Mitsuko..." As soon as he started speaking, the nurse named Inami started writing something on the papers. "...she was born on 3rd of February, 2002. Thus she is thirteen. Blood type is A, Rhesus negative." All of the ambulance crew's members threw him a thankful look and then their attention moved onto the doctors who hurried into the corridor. 

Kuroo's eyes widened as he recognised the blond man he had met at the optics shop. He was wearing his new glasses, but it didn't make him look any less tired. 

"Tsukishima-Sensei", Inami began, "According to the papers, she has a lot of blood inside her skull, so we need your help as the neurosurgeon. Her limbs are severally damaged and her vagina...nearly destroyed", the woman shuddered.

"Understood", the blond, who was apparently named Tsukishima closed up to the girl and quickly investigated her condition, "Get her into the first block, I will begin the operation. When doctor Sugawara will be free, please call him to help me", and Tsukishima jogged after the men moving the stretcher. 

Kuroo was dumbfounded. Tsukishima was so young, but seemed so capable and smart. Inami noticed his expression and smiled: "Thank you very much for providing us with information, uh..."

"My name's Kuroo Tetsurou", the man turned to her with a smile. "And you?"  
"Kageyama Inami", the woman smiled back. 

"Kageyama? Sounds familiar...", Kuroo mumbled.

"Ah, perhaps you know my nephew, Kageyama Tobio. You know, he's in the famous volleyball team in Miyagi."

"Ah...oooh, right, him. He's got sharp blue eyes and a neat haircut", Kuroo noted, and noticing the woman observing his own scalp, added: " Unlike mine."

The woman looked a little embarrassed by her pointed look. She laughed nervously and said: "You know, me working here is all thanks to Doctor Tsukishima."

"How so?", Kuroo was surprised.

"Tobio was having a match against a Tokyo team around a year ago, and there was a drunk fan on the back seats, who threw his megaphone straight to Tobio's head when they lost the first set. I was watching this match and remember just how horrible it was... Tobio was knocked out instantly, there was blood everywhere...", Inami shuddered, but continued: "I was a nurse at the other hospital at the time, so I rushed to him and bandaged his head in the prescripted way to stop bleeding... And then someone called ambulance... Apparently the nearest hospital was here. Doctor Tsukishima was working his second year in that hospital as a neurosurgeon, and it was his shift that night...", tears glistened in Inami's eyes, " He saved him. He rejected the offer of commiting lobotomy on Tobio to stop the bleeding and took on the risk of an 8-hour operation... Every single doctor was telling me that Tobio, if he gets out of it alive, won't be able to understand speech. Apparently it was obligatory to cut out the Wernicke region...", seeing confusion on Kuroo's face, she reddened, "Ah, sorry... I meant the part responsible for understanding speech. Doctor Tsukishima went in a roundabout way and saved my nephew...", she breathed, "...and I transferred here just to be able to work by such an amazing person's side. You can't imagine Tobio's expression that time when he woke up and saw our saviour... Doctor Tsukishima was thoroughly guiding him through his whole recovery period..."

Kuroo smiled. Tsukishima didn't give the impression of a person genuinely caring for his patients. He was glad it wasn't like that.

"Ah, also, Tobio told me they were playing volleyball on the same team with Doctor Tsukishima in high school. They couldn't stand each other at the time, he said", Inami chuckled.

"I think I will wait until the operation is over", Kuroo concluded, setting himself on comfortable seats in front of the reception where Inami was sitting.

"As you wish", Inami said, smiling.

"If you would, tell me more stories, about Doctor Tsukishima", Kuroo said, smirking up at her. Inami reminded him of his mother, so feminine and susceptible.

\- --

Kuroo failed to notice falling asleep. It's been almost five hours since the operation began. Dim light wasn't making it much better. Kuroo felt like his eyelids were made of lead and his head - of concrete. 

He felt his shoulder slightly trembling. Is it age kicking in, he thought with a sad smirk. But then he realised that it wasn't trembling, someone was shaking him.

"Kuroo-san", he heard a female voice and woke up. Inami stepped back a little.

"I brought you some buns from the cafeteria. You've been sitting here the entire time...", she handed him a package. It was warm and smelled awesome.

Kuroo mumbled a thanks and finished the bun without batting an eye. The figure of Tsukishima that suddenly appeared out of nowhere scared the bejesus out of him. 

"Inami-san, I did tell the other nurse but...please write down the time of operation: 5 hours 36 minutes...", he mused for a moment, "...and 45 seconds. Just in case", the young man looked less alive than all the corpses Kuroo has seen in his life.

"How's she?", Inami asked, looking up at the doctor.

"Profound hemorrhage inside her skull and body in whole. Some of the internal organs are damaged, right hand and left leg are broken, but the worst part is her lower half", Tsukishima rubbed the bridge of his nose, " Her vagina and anus were destroyed. Just, destroyed. It appears she'd been cut inside", he breathed out, now rubbing his forehead, "Well I left Sugawara-san to guide the nurses to clean her up and such... Well, there was my shift, I suppose", Tsukishima walked past the reception, stumbled but regained his balance soon and continued his way, without noticing Kuroo's presence.

The bedhead man ran after Tsukishima and called out to him.

"Yes? Ah, did you wait here the entire time?", the blond said in a tired voice.

"Yes. Say, what is her condition?", Kuroo asked, noticing how pale the young man was.

"Huh? Ah, right, you were from police... Er, how should I say it... She will probably be unconscious for a week or so... But then she'll need a few days for complete recovery of her speech", Tsukishima looked at Kuroo with the eyes of an abandoned puppy. "Please go home."

"Can you call me when she's fine to talk?"

"Sure."

"Then please give me your number. You see, my phone blocks all the unknown numbers", actually that wasn't the case, but Kuroo decided that honesty wasn't his ally for now.

"I will call from the hospital's phone...", Tsukishima tried to wriggle out, looking very unpleased.

"My phone doesn't accept stationary telephones' numbers either", Kuroo said with the eyes of Jesus, Virgo Maria and every holy spirit on earth.

"How do you receive calls from the prosectuor's office then...", Tsukishima winced, but Kuroo was unstoppable. He was already three metres closer than he was a second ago, his right hand holding his own phone and his left demanding Tsukishima's.

The blond reluctantly took out his Sony Xperia and copied the number into Kuroo's Nexus. Then he left mutely, stumbling before entering the white door separating the hall and the staff lounge.

Kuroo smirked, satisfied, and then remembered his actual purpose of coming here.

"Inami-san, please give this to Shimizu when she comes. It's from a friend", Kuroo smiled charminly, then took out a lollipop and placed it on the note. "Here's my thanks."

\- --

"Kenmako~", Kuroo called, entering Kenma's cabinet with a sheepish smile.

"Kuro, make sure it doesn't become a habit to call me that. Do you need something?"

Kenma was working in a place full of computers. Kuroo has never seen him happier than that first time he'd seen this room. Kenma was a free worker, not affiliated with any company or police, but earning pretty well nevertheless. Getting tired of having to bleach his hair, Kenma returned to his original black colour and kept his now scapula long hair in a ponytail.

"Yep. Can you please find the address of this number's user?", Kuroo smiled mischievously, handing Kenma a paper with a number on it.

"Some criminal again?", Kenma asked in an exhausted tone suggesting "I am so sick of your shit, Kuro."

"No, this time it's kinda personal."

"Personal? Why not ask the person themselves then?"

"Well, it's faster this way. Besides this person is very tsundere", Kuroo persistently poked his friend with a paper on the shoulder until the latter finally took it.

"Fine. But in return...", Kenma half-turned to the bedhead man, "You'll help me choose a present for Shoyou's birthday."

It's been like a tradition. Kuroo was used to Kenma not relying on his taste for buying a present for his boyfriend, Hinata Shoyou, as their personalities were complete opposites. Kuroo didn't understand how Kenma and him even communicate on daily basis, but Kenma seemed happy being with him, so he didn't particularly mind.

"Sure thing. I would've done so in any case though", Kuroo conceded after a short pause.

"Well, whatever. Here's their address. Tsukishima... Hotaru?", Kenma squinted trying to decode the name.

"Thanks, Kenmama", Kuroo cheerfully took the print and patting grimacing Kenma on the shoulder, got out of the office. His smirk was wider than that of Cheshire Cat as he strolled down the street, caressing his pocket containing the address paper.

\- --

Tsukishima couldn't see anything. He'd been running for God knows how many hours, but his pursuers didn't become any more distant. Without a fail, they'd catch him, rip his clothes off, and violate him. It has always been like this. The dream has continued ever since the prosecutor of his brother's case had been on his case (ironic it may sound). The group of six punks, the laughing old man with stars on his shoulders being the only source of light, and the pain, the pain that didn't leave him alone. Ravished, humiliated and alone, with no one to tell this to, Tsukishima would stagger home, failing to notice people jumping aside from him, failing to notice anything at all. They would still be here the next day. Over and over.

Something heavy resting on his head woke him up. Half-awake, Tsukishima moved the arm on his forehead and a minute later, when the arm was still there, realised that it wasn't his own arm. Someone was gently tugging at his bangs. The blond opened his eyes and saw a man. Shocked, he jumped with a loud gasp and in a second, he already was on the other side of the couch that was simultaneously a bed.

"Y-you!? What the hell...are you even doing here?", Tsukishima breathed out still trying to recover from shock. It was the messy-hair police officer he'd seen in the glasses shop first and his hospital for the second time. 

"I have my ways of brea-- entering", Kuroo giggled like a child that just managed to trick his mom into buying him candy.

"I...I said I'd call you when the girl is ready to speak", Tsukishima started to calm down and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I just came to pay you a visit, as a friend."

"You could've called."

"Would you have taken me in if I did?", Kuroo inclined towards Tsukishima and rubbed the blanket. "Oh, this feels nice. Is it sateen?"

"Yeah... Don't change the subject."

"So you would've?", Kuroo smirked.

"Ah... What was your name again?", Tsukishima rubbed the bridge of his nose, reaching for glasses.

"It's Kuroo Tetsurou. But you can call me 'darling.'"

"I'll decline this offer", Tsukishima tried to shake Kuroo's hand off his blanket but got his own grabbed instead. "Please let go."

"Is it legal for a guy to have skin this smooth? What salves do you use?"

"It's normal. Let me go...", Kuroo slid his hand further up Tsukishima's, all the way to his T-shirt's sleeves.

"Nice biceps. You go to fitness?", the brunet asked, groping Tsukishima's forearm.

"I work, unlike a certain someone", Tsukishima tried to disengage his hand, but Kuroo's grip was firm. 

"Don't be rude to your senior, I specially stayed at work later than I was supposed to, to have a free day today. And besides, I made you breakfast."

"Let me g-- you what?"

"I made you breakfast. I might not look it, but I am pretty good at cooking."

"Did you ask my permission to use the kitchen? I barely know you! Who knows what you could've stole!"

"Now that's rude", Kuroo's face darkened and he grabbed both of Tsukishima's hands, closing the gap between them. "You could've thanked me, you know."

"I... Didn't ask you to... I didn't ask you to break in, to wake me up, to make food on my kitchen... I don't need that, I don't need that at all!", Tsukishima chanted, looking down at his hands with a terrified face. Kuroo noticed that the man's reaction wasn't quite what he had expected and let go.

"I'm sorry, Tsukishima... Er, don't be scared, I didn't mean to do anything bad, I just want to be friends with you, that's all."

"Starting friendship from ruining your image is quite an original way", Tsukishima backed off.

"Sorry, Tsukishima... Really, I didn't mean to. Forgive me and let's be friends, okay?"

"If you think apologising is all that it takes, then you are wrong. All of you are the same, making yourselves look like some knights of justice and then twisting all that justice around so it could be against innocent people... Using your status to find a loophole in the lawbook and use it to your advantage!", Tsukishima got up surprisingly quickly, grabbed Kuroo's hood and tugged him towards the door.

"Hey, hey, I didn't understand anything that you said, Tsukishima, just, ah, I can walk by myself, let me go, okay?"

"You didn't let me go when I asked you to", Tsukishima seethed through his teeth, pushed Kuroo out of his house, and slammed the door. 

The blond slid down his door, trying to calm his erratic breathing down. You don't know him, his rationality said. All police officers are the same, his trauma replied. He didn't look like the bad person, he was just trying to make an impression-- No, he didn't. Remember how he grabbed your hands, he clearly wanted to have his way with you, like all of them. That's not it, I offended him. No, it wasn't anything an adult person couldn't take. 

Tsukishima's head hurt. He didn't get enough sleep. Remembering what Kuroo said about food, the blond walked into the kitchen only to find three plates with fried eggs, salad and sausages waiting for him on the table. There was a note next to them. Tsukishima took it into his hands.

"Morning, Tsukishima. Is your first name Hotaru or Kei? Tsukishima is really long to pronounce. I love fried eggs in the morning and since I met you the yolk's been reminding me of you. Your appearance is like that of an angel on Michaelangelo's paintings but your personality is much more grounded (lol). Let's go out for a dinner next time (⌒0⌒)／~~

Best wishes, Kuroo Tetsurou."

Tsukishima slumped on his chair, fingers trembling. He didn't seem like a bad person. But as it is, he'll probably never find out about that.

Sighing, Tsukishima rubbed his irritated eyes ans took a fork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama mixing in the story and I keep on adding pairings to the tags. Please comment, comments keep me going forward!


	3. Memento Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara being a mom, Tsukishima being an unemotional jerk (jk), Kuroo being a self-reflecting anxiety disorder and oh, meet Akaashi the Architect.

\- --  
"Doctor Tsukishima", Inami brought the young man water. "That was bound to happen sooner or later. It's like the saying goes, every surgeon has their own graveyard..."

Tsukishima took the glass into his shaking hands and slowly sipped, staring at the dirt in the corner of the staff lounge as if his staring could make it disappear.  
"I know, Inami-san. This was bound to happen. I am okay", Tsukishima managed, his voice hoarse. It didn't sound convincing, but Inami understood what he meant. She rose and, with a quick rub on Tsukishima's head, left the room.  
But he wasn't alone for a long while. Sugawara entered the room in literally five minutes, worry written all over his face. Tsukishima sighed and looked up at him.  
"Tsukishima... I heard what happened... It's too bad I didn't assist you..."  
"If you had, would he not have died?"  
Sugawara looked down, and sat next to Tsukishima, closer than the latter would have liked. More than that, he put his warm hand on Tsukishima's knee. A gesture meant to reassure only made Tsukishima tense up. He shrugged Sugawara's hand off and made the distance between them more distinct.  
"Tsukishima, we never know who will die on one of our operations. And the worst of it all, we never know whether it really was our fault. With time, you will let is slide. You won't be keen on every dead patient you've had because otherwise, you'd become insane with guilt. That's just how it is. And it doesn't mean that you are a bad surgeon. We don't want to blame ourselves, but we tend to do it more often than we should. You are not at fault, Tsukishima, I know it. I am yet to meet a person more professional than you are. It was a sum of factors. Remember that and don't let guilt seep through your consciousness."

Tsukishima produced something close to a "yeah" and went silent again. He kept on staring at the dirty spot, ignoring the tears in his eyes that welled up because he forgot how to blink.  
Sugawara, interpreting Tsukishima's wet eyes in a different way, grabbed his neck and pushed the blond onto his chest, rhythmically rubbing his fluffy head of hair with one hand and his back with another. Tsukishima really didn't appreciate that uncalled for close contact but he cared less than he didn't appreciate it. He just let himself be comforted as the flashes of his dead patient's face kept on haunting his mind and causing him a migraine.

Tsukishima didn't remember how he returned home. He didn't want to remember. That was a method of his psyche defending his sanity. His memory refused to work. He didn't know the siren of the ECG apparatus could be so deafening. He didn't know that the lights of the surgeon lamps could be so blinding. He dumbly stuck the key into the keyhole and opened his apartment. Looking inside, the darkness of his unlit little basement reminded him of the blinding brightness of the morgue. Tsukishima stumbled inside, closed the door, took off his jacket and fell on his bed.

 

It hurt so much. 

 

\- --

Kuroo was sitting in a cafe next to his police station and his mood was grim. He didn't expect everything to turn out this bad. He shouldn't have been so forceful that time, Tsukishima was obviously not the type to accept affection fast. 

As he was reflecting on his actions, slowly but surely getting depressed, someone took the vacant seat across of him. As Kuroo slowly raised his head and looked at the person, his expression lightened.

"Akaashi!", Kuroo exclaimed, reaching out to the man to awkwardly hug him over the table. "It's been forever!"

"Indeed, it has, Kuroo-san. You see, I was assigned to design another hospital building in this area. The clients rented me an apartment, so I can both live and work there. Then they sent me to investigate the law of setting buildings in this area and told that you have a book about it, thus I am here."

"That was long", Kuroo laughed looking at Akaashi's abashed face and added: "I see. I have an hour remaining till my break ends, so after that..."

"Sure, I am not demanding anything right now. "

Being reminded of hospitals, Kuroo's face darkened again. He messed about his pasta and unwillingly sucked some of the noodles in.

"Did something happen?", there it is, Akaashi's super sharp mind.

"Well... Even if it did, it's my fault, so..."

"Even more so, tell me about it. We still have an hour of free time."

"Well, you see... I met a guy a few days ago... First at the glasses shop, then at the hospital. I thought I'd get to be friends with him... But I think I was too forceful and he hates me now.", Kuroo looked at his pasta as if it could tell him what to do next.

"Kuroo-san, did you use your authority to break into someone's house again?"

"I... didn't break in...", even Kuroo himself understood how unconvincing it sounded. It wasn't exactly his habit to break into people's houses. More like, a defect of profession. 

"Yeah, right", Akaashi's expression was as sceptical as it could get. "I remember the stuff. You broke into my house a few times before as well, as soon as I gave you my cellphone number. An old trick. I bet you became a sage at illicit door-opening by now."

"Nevermind that, can you help me? I really don't know what to do for him so he'd forgive me. I mean, I don't have any ulterior motives or anything, I just want to to be friends with him."

"Are you keen on him to this extent?", Akaashi seemed surprised. "Do I know him, though?"

"I don't think you do... His name is Tsukishima, he is a neurosurgeon at the Semi Hospital."

"Ah, then I do know him. You see, if that's the case, then it isn't necessarily your fault. Tsukishima is very bad with the police since a few years ago. He's had a traumatic experience with policemen before."

"Seriously?! Could you tell me what it was about?", Kuroo questioned anxiously, looking into Akaashi's eyes.

The other man was wavering. He wasn't sure he should tell. But he had known Kuroo for a long time and he was sure enough that the bedhead man wouldn't do anything to hurt Tsukishima even after hearing the story. 

Akaashi sighed, "It was his second year of university. Me and him had had some same subjects and I recognised him on the first class of Maths--"

"What do you mean, recognised?", Kuroo interrupted.

Akaashi got silent for a moment. 

"Ah. So that's what you meant by me not knowing Tsukishima. You really don't remember? I recall he played a pretty big role in your life at the time..."

"Enough of code-talking, what do you mean?", Kuroo asked, his inner cog wheels rapidly making his memory remember unrelated flashes of his life before.

"We met him on our third year of highschool, on a volleyball court. I played for Fukurodani, you for Nekoma, and he was on his first year in Karasuno. Really, that's pretty stupid of you, to forget such an important thing. I bet that's one reason he doesn't trust you."

Kuroo was astonished, and his facial expression did a great job of telling that to his companion.

"Oh my God", Kuroo managed after a few minutes of silence. "So that's why I thought he looked familiar. It's Tsukki! Oh Jesus, how couls I forget, I am the lowest..." Kuroo grasped his face with his hands, and squeezed his eyes shut. Akaashi observed him for a while, then continued:

"I recognised him, he recognised me, and so our acquaintanceship got further. I was the one taking initiative, asking him out to eat, do homework and such. But even though I did try, we didn't have much free time then. By the way, he probably doesn't remember telling me his story, so I'll warn you not to spill the beans."

"How so?" Kuroo asked with a dejected tone as he still couldn't recover from the shock that he forgot such an important friend.

"He was in the affect... Well, basically, his brother got under arrest because he got involved with the wrong company. They were dealing drugs. He didn't know about it, so he just casually hanged out with them. These so-called friends once called him out to do the stuff for them, he refused... I don't know all the details, but somehow, they dumped him in the middle of the deal. The police arrested only Akiteru and his friends managed to get away. He told the police officer all about them, but three of the four guys were from the rich families and the fourth one managed to get out of the country before he got placed into the battue. Thus, the rich kids' parents managed to buy their freedom, while Akiteru's parents were demanded to give a much bigger sum, since their son was the only one actually arrested on the scene of crime, and they couldn't find as much money. Tsukishima, the younger one, when he knew about this, came into the office several times, to talk with the detective, but the latter refused to let Akiteru go. Then Tsukishima went to the prosecutor of this case. He is quite famous, you may have heard. Nobuzane Ishimoto", Akaashi looked up at Kuroo.

"Yeah, I know that jerk, personally. He is quite maximalistic despite his age and is of an opinion that there are no innocent people in this world."

"If that's the case then Tsukishima must've changed his morale disposition", Akaashi said gloomily, "This Ishimoto suggested for Tsukishima to sleep with him in exchanged for his brother's complete freedom."

Kuroo choked on his tea and looked at the other man with blood-shot eyes full of mixed emotions. Akaashi sighed again.

"Yes. And that wasn't all it was. You must understand what it took for a man of Tsukishima's pride to agree to this", Kuroo slowly nodded, wiping the tea from the table.

"They met at the agreed place then, but... Aside from the prosecutor, he was greeted by yet six men. And basically, the prosecutor himself didn't partake in this. He just watched.", Akaashi fell silent for a second to let Kuroo process the information. Kuroo was looking down, his hands strongly clasped together to contain himself. Akaashi kept on:

"They kept him there for three days, raping him non-stop. You can't imagine what he looked like when he came home. It was Monday. I was sick on Friday and didn't get the notes on Maths, so I came to Tsukishima's place to get notes, and accidentally bumped into him trying to open the lock. He looked devastated. Terrible. His expression was so blank and he didn't wear his boots...It was winter...", Akaashi shuddered.

Kuroo clenched his teeth as something in his gut twisted with a force that could kill a person. That's what he wanted to do. He wanted to kill all of the people that made the poor boy suffer.

"He started the illegible monologue as soon as we entered his apartment. He wasn't hysteric, he wasn't crying or laughing, he was just monotonously telling me what they had done to him. That night, he didn't show a single emotion, blankly staring somewhere, his mind in a secluded space where I didn't belong. I was holding him the entire time, but he didn't realise I was there. The next day he came to the university, his stare still stripped of any emotions and he didn't notice anything happening around him. I was trying to be by his side as much as I could, but even when we talked, he replied indifferently, and his replies were often inadequate. You see, he remembered that I was by his side when he came home but he didn't remember telling me anything, or so it appeared. I won't lie, I fell in love with him", Akaashi conceded, looking down, fiddling with his cup of coffee. "Maybe it was because he was so helpless and I wanted to help him, maybe it was I simply felt sympathy towards him from the start. After a reasonable amount of time passed after this incident, I confessed, but he said that he didn't want to use my feelings to his convenience, and rejected me." Akaashi smiled. "Well, I was expecting it, with him telling me he needs to think... He was so glad when I told him we could be friends and all..."  
Akaashi paused, looking at Kuroo. As he had presumed, Kuroo wasn't exactly comfortable with hearing about such a turn of events.

"Now tell me, are You sure you don't have any ulterior motives?", the fluffy haired brunet asked Kuroo, his sharp gaze piercing the tips of the older man's fingers covering his face.

"I don't know. I might have them. But you know me, I wouldn't do anything bad to him. This bastard Ishimoto, though, will suffer. I will find out about every single illegal act of his, twist it to his disadvantage and get him in jail. It doesn't even have to be Tsukki, he's probably prepared for this case. I am sure it's not his first time doing shit like that."

"Act as you feel it is right, just don't cause problems for Tsukishima. I am going to go see him in a hospital today, are you coming?"

"Me? No... I don't think he would like to see me..."

"Now now, even if you did break into his house, you've had good intentions, and he probably understands it. Remember: he is the kind that needs a little push."

"Why are you even telling me that? Aren't you in love with him?", Kuroo asked with a sad scepticism.

"Well, firstly, I am a good friend", Akaashi emphasised the word 'friend', " Secondly, even if I said it was love, I am not really sure because it had passed after he rejected me. And thirdly, I really wish for him to be happy. And you aren't exactly the worst option to make him happy."

"Noble, aren't we", Kuroo rubbed his eyes. " I'm coming with you."

\- --

The day of the operation was postponed. That's what Sugawara had told the wife of Tsuneda Mune, the man who died on the surgery table. He wanted to at least let Tsukishima cool his head. Telling her about the death of her husband was inevitable, but it was the first dead patient in Tsukishima's work history, it must've hurt. He knew because he was older and because he wasn't as smart as Tsukishima. People called the blond surgeon talented, but it wasn't all that easy, Sugawara thought. It wasn't pure innate ability that let Tsukishima pass all the hurdles of the hardest medical profession that was neurosurgeon, it was his immense intelligence and hard work. Just like some time ago Tsukishima had reached a high level of ability in volleyball, he also worked hard in this field. Every surgeon has their own graveyard. But the first death is the most terrible of all. The guilt you feel can't be compared to anything. The word 'death' sounds scarier than ever before. And you feel so miserable, so small and insignificant, as if you had no place in this world.  
Sugawara sighed. It's been thirty minutes since the work day has started, but when he came to work, Tsukishima was already here. His skin was even more pale than it originally was and he looked very to be far away in his thoughts' world. Then he'd left somewhere and now Sugawara was waiting for him to come in a staff lounge.

"You look so young though...", Sugawara suddenly heard a loud female voice in the hall.

There was a silent reply Sugawara didn't hear.  
"What do you mean..? What do you... You... How did that happen?", the female voice was getting louder.  
A silent reply again, and Sugawara started to get worried. It can't be...  
"You murderer!! And you still have the guts to make excuses?! I'll sue you... All of you!!", Sugawara jumped into the hall.  
It was Tsuneda Nami, as Sugawara had expected. A few of hospital workers were holding her as she was struggling and the other few protecting Tsukishima as he was holding his cheek. Sugawara's eyes widened. There was blood!  
He took the young doctor by hand and led him into the staff lounge to treat to his injuries. 

"Oh my god, Tsukishima", Sugawara exclaimed, forcefully taking Tsukishima's hand off his cheek. The blond looked almost too casual, scrutinising Sugawara's almond necktie with little contours resembling shrimps drawn on it. Tsukishima was always amazed how Sugawara managed to choose such lame ties. It was laughable, especially for a man of his profession. Last time they had an operation and when Sugawara rushed into the surgery block, Tsukishima almost cut the patient's ear off when he saw the neon yellow tie with tiny bunnies and blackberries.

It's surprising how little I feel, Tsukishima thought, considering I just spoke with the wife of the patient whom I, sidewards, killed. He wasn't listening to Sugawara's lamentations, he knew the man's nature and he figured that the grey-haired surgeon wouldn't calm down until he angrily blamed the woman, the patients, the work, the global warming... 

"Are you listening?", Sugawara started disinfecting Tsukishima's scratch and that brought the blond back to the reality. 

"I am", he lied, "Go on."

"What even happened?", the older man asked, wiping the blood off with the alcohol, looking at Tsukishima's wincing face.

"I thought you'd guessed. I met the wife of Mr.Tsuneda. Someone had apparently told her that I was the surgeon taking care of his operation... And then, uh, I told her he was dead and she screamed and scratched me."

"Scratched you, with what? This looks deep...", Sugawara shuddered and placed a bandage under the patch to make it feel softer.

"Nails. You should've seen these nails. Bloody red and long as if she'd never cut them", Tsukishima inclined towards Sugawara to help him place the patch.

"Nails, huh...", Sugawara mused, finishing the 'treatment'. He sat down next to Tsukishima, crossing his fingers just like Tsukishima used to. The latter tried to stop himself from doing this since he had read that it was a sign of weak self-confidence and anxiety. He knew such a statement wasn't objective, but it didn't make him feel any less restless. 

They just sat in silence for a few moments, until Inami called for Sugawara. He left and Tsukishima was alone with time, looking at his pale hands, thinking of nothing.

\- --

Kuroo was in high spirits after getting himself a weekend having done his work the other day. That's why just like every happy person in this world he was fated to have his day ruined.

"Kuroo!", it was the voice of the person Kuroo feared the most in this world - his boss. Having the abilities of every higher-up and stable status, this person was in charge of doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Kuroo could've been more grateful to him had he been like this, but unfortunately Ushijima Wakatoshi was a man of principle and law. These were his boundaries and he's never seen anything beyond them. It was both noble and scary.

"We lack people", just like every self-respecting higher-up Ushijima liked going straight to the business.

"Excuse me, I am afraid I would be of no help", Kuroo twirled his bedhair, trying to find a spot to stare at to avoid Ushijima's piercing gaze. 

"We have no alternative. You will come with our operative police oficers to help them handle the OCG (organized crime group)."

"One person wouldn't really change anything."

"Who said you were the only one? Now come."

"Ah... I got it... Let me just phone quick...", Kuroo said with a forlorn face, typing Akaashi's number on his Nexus.

"I see", Akaashi said after a pause. "I wonder if it's the fate's doing but I was also forbidden from going out today. Well, we still have time ahead of us, let's meet some other day", the younger man sounded tired.

"Yeah... Well, don't overwork", Kuroo wished with a feigned cheerfulness.

"You too... Be careful, Kuroo-san.", Akaashi hang up.

Kuroo put his phone into his pocket and got into the van with the operatives, nervously groping his chest in search of a holster that felt so foreign on his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took much longer for me to write this chapter. Much longer than I'd wanted to. This year is very hard for me, so please encourage me with your comments! (Jk but also not jk) I am usually not the type to like the drama but this insert was obligatory for the events that are to happen further in this story!  
> Yes I like cliffhangers even though I myself hate reading a story that reaches its critical point and stops there. Last chapter's notes were rushed because I finished writing it before one of my exams (lolz). Next chapter will come out sooner, I hope and I am looking forward to writing it out! Thank you for reading this far, I am also already planning a new fanfiction in a different au.


	4. We don't realise one's importance unless we lose them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is going through a lot of stress and now Kuroo's added to the problems.

It was really dark and silent. Kuroo felt like his breathing was the only sound echoing off the empty corridors' walls and he tried to be more silent. He tried to, but then his heartbeat went faster and it wasn't exactly helping. He felt Lev's shoulder nearby and it was calming him down a bit. Lev was new to the operatives but he was young and reckless. The two points of his character that always made his roommate Yaku uneasy. Yaku was older, more careful and more responsible, so he worked in a quiet office world, designing websites, often asking for Kenma's help. With Lev's problematic high blood pressure Kuroo didn't understand why the grey-haired man was still working here, risking his life.

"Attention", it was the operative leader's voice. Kuroo tensed up. Why him, Kuroo, a simple office leech, a detective? He would only get in the way, being so inexperienced. The brunet gripped his gun and felt Lev's knee stepping out front, preparing for an attack. It was time.

"Well, let me see the stuff", Kuroo heard a silent voice. "Go ahead", another voice replied. Now, they go out now. Kuroo gulped and stepped forward, following the commander, wondering if he leaves here alive to see Tsukki again and apologise.

\- -- 

"Your ECG looks good" Tsukishima mumbled, sliding his finger up and down the line. She was recovering fast, must be the perks of the young body.

Mitsuko looked at the young doctor and pulled a smile. "Say, Sensei", her voice was weak and hoarse, "Am I pregnant?"

Tsukishima looked over to her, trying to suppress his jaw from dropping. "Pregnant? No... Why would you ask that?"

"Then why am I here?" the girl seemed more surprised than the blond man was.

"You were brought here with severe injuries, we operated you", Tsukishima replied, writing her anamnesis down.

"Injuries..? Down there? You took the child..?", the girl was getting agitated, her breathing rate fastened.

"What child? There was no child. And you are just 13, what child are you even talking about--" she grabbed Tsukishima's hand with surprising force.

"Give me back my child!! You don't know what I went through to get him! Give him back right now, you, you burglar!!" Mitsuko digged her nails into Tsukishima's skin and he regretted replying to her. It was probably the aftershock.

"Nurse!!", Tsukishima yelled, and a young girl ran into the room in a minute. She brought doctor Shimizu with her. That was very unhelpful.

"350 mg of procaine, invasively! Hurry!", Tsukishima ripped the girl's arm off his own, and promised himself to never get close to women's nails again. He kept the arm pushed to the mattress, when the astonished nurse injected Mitsuko with the anaesthesia.

Kiyoko narrowed her eyes, taking Tsukishima's hand into hers. "Let's disinfect this. While I am at that, tell me the whole story."

Tsukishima was about to agree, when suddenly, Inami practically flew into the room, all flustered. 

"Doctors! We have a critical patient! He's in the lobby, please hurry up!"

Tsukishima didn't hesitate. He sloppily wrapped a bandage Kiyoko conveniently managed to place into his hand, and jogged to the first floor. 

\- -- 

Somehow, it was unnerving. He didn't feel like it was going well. He had a premonition. Lev was jumping around, shouting random commands, and his commander made a face at him. The mafia group they had just seemingly taken control of, were awfully calm and their hands were behind their backs.   
It all happened in an instant. Kuroo didn't understand who started shooting first. He saw Lev falling next to him and before he heard a thud of his body, Kuroo shot at the offender. The raven-haired man was surprised at his state of mind, rid of any unnecessary thoughts or emotions. He had been surprisingly calm. Throughout the bullets' deafening sounds, Kuroo was shooting the mafia members himself, but as it was prescribed in the lawbook - to the shoulders and legs. Lev was alive, but he needed help. His commander was dead, just like the old operative that had been like a good uncle to him. Kuroo didn't see who shot them down, but he definitely wasn't about to let this slip. Maybe he was born for this, maybe he was bound to end up on a mission like this. 

Just when he had thought that, a bullet shot through his chest. It felt like a dull blow. Pain never even made it into his brain before he lost consciousness.

\- --  
"His lung was shot through, his head was severely damaged as a bullet scraped it...They are thus barely working. I am actually surprised he even stayed alive at that state...The restaraunt was far away from our hospital and they...and they... were transporting him to this place...it took more than two hours, Doctor Tsukishima!! What irresponsibility! Such a risk!!", Inami was on verge of tears.

"Please calm down. Here, write all of his information down", Tsukishima gave the nurse the passport under the name of Kuroo Tetsurou, which was covered in blood. 

"Transport him to the second operating block!", Kiyoko ordered. She placed her hand on Tsukishima's. "Is it okay? Should we ask another neurosurgeon to take care of him? You might be too shaken to operate an acquaintance..."  
"Don't you see, Senpai", Tsukishima smiled wearily at the woman, "I am absolutely fine. Let's hurry, we don't have much time."  
Inami was hastily writing down the information on the charming detective as she thought if Tsukishima was an absolutely unemotional and crude person. How could that even be possible, to be smiling, when a person you actually saw alive, breathing and talking, is lying on the operating table, covered in blood?! She couldn't understand that. But the woman couldn't think of the young surgeon as a cold-blooded person either. He did save her nephew, after all.

\- --  
The operation lasted for twelve hours. Kuroo's lung and partially even heart were severally damaged, causing his entire system to stop generating oxygen to his brain. The other bullet fortunately just cut half of his ear off his head and damaged the skull at the temple and Tsukishima only had to correct the many cranial veins that were intensely leaking blood. Kiyoko stitched Kuroo's lung and heart together. The heart wasn't damaged too badly, but it took her a while to get rid of all of the blood on top of the brunet's entire chest area.

Tsukishima got out of the operation block barely conscious. He had just come to his senses and all his emotions burst inside of him like a bullet he just took out of the raven-haired's head. The blond slid down the door, tears rushing out of his eyes, his ears filled with the noise of his own pulse. He tried to take a grip of himself, but couldn't do it. Tsukishima barely understood that he was being held by his shoulders and led to the resting room for the staff. Once he dropped on the couch, the blonde felt an intense urge to breath, because his occasional loud sobs could hardly be called breathing. Asahi Azumane was sitting next to him, caressing his shoulder carefully, like he was some troublesome baby.

"No need", Tsukishima softly took the big man's hand away. He instantly felt like a giant jerk for acting like that, and put his hand on Asahi's knee.  
"I am sorry. Thank you, Asahi-san... Was your crew the one to bring him here?"  
"No, I brought another person, Suga took charge of her. I just heard the news, headed straight to the block and found you being untypically hysteric...", Asahi was talking in his low, calming voice and Tsukishima was thankful for his support, as always. 

He never ceased to wonder how much the work in ambulance changed his former teammate and a dear friend. Asahi used to be a very nervous and delicate fellow. Tsukishima would have sworn that this giant teddy bear had had actual physical heart problems. The blond would have also never anticipated the man to actually choose the ambulance doctor as a job. Asahi explained it as a calling. After working in ambulance for a few years, Asahi became calmer, but remained his caring self. Tsukishima actually suggested for the older man to try the psychology field, but Asahi refused, saying it wasn't what he wanted to do.

"Did you calm down?", Asahi inquired, his hand warming Tsukishima's back.

"Yes, somewhat. I didn't even understand this all that well... I can't say we are that close."

"But you knew him, right? That's enough of a reason. Besides, knowing you, 'can't say we are that close' actually may mean he is actually your best friend", Asahi chuckled.

"I am not that much in denial", Tsukishima scoffed at him, but it hardly had any effect. The blond reluctantly stood up, shuddering at the sudden coldness between his shoulder blades, and headed towards the door. At the very exit, he turned around and uttered a silent "thank you". Then Tsukishima got out of the room and Asahi guessed he probably went to check on his new patient.

\- -- 

Kuroo was sleeping. His chest was going up and down rhythmically. Tsukishima was glad he got to know the number of his ward beforehand, now he wasn't losing the precious minutes which could stress him out of his mind. Tsukishima wasn't sure why, but he was feeling a heavy sense of guilt. 

"I pushed him away, alright. But it was his fault anyway. I mean, who in their right mind breaks into a person's apartment to be 'friends'", Tsukishima muttered to himself, while gripping Kuroo's bed's edge and glancing at the ECG parametres.

He investigated Kuroo's facial features, noting his straight nose, thin lips and dry skin that was being moistured by the sweat accumulating on his face. Tsukishima automatically reached for his forehead to wipe it, but then realised that he didn't have a handkerchief. The blond stood up and headed towards the staff room, leaving the nurse to look after the man.

He took a handkerchief and a book. Tsukishima knew himself so he knew for sure that today he will be sleeping in Kuroo's ward to prevent more guilt from seeping into his consciousness. Just as he chose a book and headed back, the nurse he'd left at the ward rushed into the staff room. Her face was obscured with horror.

"Doctor!! The patient, Kuroo-san... his heart stopped."

The book fell from Tsukishima's hand and his mind went blank like it always does in stress situations. He took off to Kuroo's ward so fast that the nurse hesitated before registering it in her mind and following. 

Tsukishima slammed the door open and looked at the ECG parametres. They were all straight lines. The blond doctor rushed to the bed, took the pipe from his throat and began the first aid. He frantically pushed Kuroo's chest and breathed in air into his lungs, repeating it again and again. After three minutes the nurse patted his shoulder to make him stop, but he didn't. He couldn't. It was gonna work. This man was not going to die. 

Tsukishima heard a crunching sound and just then, the black-haired man's heart started beating again. He presumed the crunching sound to be the rib breaking, but as he checked for the hematoma on Kuroo's chest, he realised it was his own dislocated thumb joint. 

Tsukishima broke into sweat and fell on the floor next to Kuroo's bed.

"Doctor... You should probably come with me to Doctor Sugawara... he can place the joint back in", the nurse suggested.  
"No. I am not leaving here today. I am fine, you can go", Tsukishima felt his consciousness slowly slipping. It was too much for him lately. The stress was building up.  
"Leave him be", he heard Sugawara's voice. The grey-haired man marched into the ward and fixed Tsukishima's finger. Painlessly and skillfully. Tsukishima closed his eyes and whispered: "Sugawara-san, please let me be here."  
"This is an emergency ward, Tsukishima", Sugawara replied, probing the blond's sweaty forehead to check his temperature.   
"Yes, I know. I am also an emergency. Who would just as brilliantly kill patients if I become incapable?", Tsukishima pulled a weak smile, feeling his mind slipping into the black abyss.  
"Don't joke like that, we all need you to operate patients well, like you are capable of doing. Fine, let's put you right here." Tsukishima didn't hear his last words as he fell uncoscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for waiting so long and I am sorry for being so late with my update. Finally my exams are over so I am somehow hoping for a new start where I can write much faster.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got my Ao3 account and among my piled up stories involving these two, this one is probably one of my favourites. Tsukishima is a surgeon and Kuroo a detective. Some angst, some fluff, some violence - and this story is ready :>


End file.
